OCs Needed!
by Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley
Summary: -Formerly Outsiders. Greaser. Girl, If you don't believe me check on one of my stories.- OCs needed for a new Power Ranger season that will be posted sometime from now until January... Info Inside! Remember, only the top 3 will be picked for the first rangers! You may apply with more than one character!
1. Chapter 1

Hey people of earth, _Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley_ (Formerly _Outsiders. Greaser. Girl_) here with a request. I need OCs for a new story being debuted sometime from now until February. _  
_

PRAA involves teens being entrusted with the power of the ancient animals to fight and defend the earth. Now, this is my second original season after Power Rangers Elemental Force, which I don't know when it will end.

Now, this is an OC contest! Yay! Have fun coming up with you own OC and we'll see if it gets into the story! Remember, only the best and most thought out characters get into the story. I cannot use a character I hardly know anything about! However, if by any chance, you do not put a good explanation and I do like your idea (and you are a member) I will PM you for more information.

_**Summary...**_

It's 2014 and the next generation of Power Rangers need to come to power when the Animali aliens come to earth to not only destroy earth, but enslave the human race. It's up to three teens and their loyal friends and followers to destroy them and save not only earth but the other humans as well as themselves.

_**Requirements...**_

-Full Name (Including first, last and middle — if applicable)

-Age of 14 or higher... I want at least one person of the age of 15

-Looks or actor that would look like the person... and if you could add ethnicity as sometimes I cannot tell

-Evil or Good

-Personality

-Dreams

-Personality Flaw

-Family or friends you would like to add

-Color

-Backstory

-Special skill and/or power

-Hobbies

-Any other details you would like me to know

_**Availability...**_

Available Ranger colors would be... Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Orange, Pink, Purple, Black, White, Gold, and Silver (I will not use all of these, these are just the only colors I will take.)

I will only have three rangers at first and add on with more, but being true to a real Power Ranger series, I will at maximum have 7 rangers on the good side... I will allow up to 7 rangers on the evil side as well.

I will allow a girl red ranger even if it isn't that common, I will. However, no matter how funny you may think it is I will not allow a boy pink ranger. I'm sorry.

I will allow you guys to make friends, villains, mentors, family, etc. with the same info box, just write who/what it would be.

The Available Animal Power would be... Any Dinosaur, Saber-Tooth Tiger, Megalodon (A Shark), Mammoth... or any others you may think up but remember: They MUST be ancient. No Mythical Creatures.

The Available Evil Animal Power would be... anything NOT ancient. All Evil Animal Rangers MUST be alive today. No Mythical Creatures.

I think that's it. **Thank You And Please Leave Your Idea In The Reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, back with some more info. I wasn't very clear last time about a few things.

**Evil Colors...** Black, Purple, White, Orange, Magenta, Gray (Not Silver, GRAY), and Brown

_Good Colors..._ Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Pink, Silver, Gold

(Yes, I added new colors.)

_**Color**_**_ Clashes_**(Good VS Bad)

_Good _VS**Bad**

Red **VS** Black

Blue **VS** Magenta

Green **VS** White

Yellow **VS** Orange

Pink **VS **Purple

Silver **VS** Gray

Gold **VS** Brown

_**Starter Ranger Colors**_ (First Rangers In Story)

_Red_

_Yellow_

_Green_

* * *

_**The Moment You Have Been Waiting For... The Ideas I have approved are...**_

_Red: _N/A (Boy)

_Yellow:_ Therese Anne Price with the power of the Saber-Tooth Tiger by iloverpowerrangers7135

_Green: _N/A (Boy)

_Blue: _N/A (Boy)

_Pink: _N/A (Girl)

_Silver:_ N/A (Boy)

_Gold: _Angelita Dolores Russel with the power of the Stegosaurus by sweetredranger (I chose the animal, if you would like it changed, please PM me or review.)

**Black: **Milan Trayvon Bridge with the power of _ by Bandgeek 18 (I need your animal idea)

**Purple:** N/A (Boy)

**White:** N/A (Girl)

**Orange: **N/A (Boy)

**Magenta: **N/A (Girl)

**Gray: **N/A (Girl)

**Brown:** N/A (Boy)

**_Ally #1:_ **Riana Genevieve by Wanli8970 (Guest)

Ideas I Like But Need Changed/Or Added To

I like your idea **_bammybell_**, but I was wondering if you could change the color and animal... please! If you still want her to be good, I only have Pink left for a girl, but the ancient animal is your choice.

**_Aquillia the Eagle_**, I really like your idea, but its my fault that I forgot to mention the colors for good and evil. I will give you your own choice for the color of your ranger and animal. Please make sure it is still living.

**_GetinGear_** (Guest), your idea was probably one of my favorites and I would LOVE to have your idea incorporated into my story, but i need a different color. I'm SO sorry! If you do not contact me with the info soon, I will choose myself because I really want you character in my story!

I think that's it for now! Please contact me ASAP if you are asked to above. If you are a member and do not contact me by Saturday, I will PM you. **Thank You And Please Leave Your Ideas Or Questions!**

**~Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley~**

**© Copyright... I FINALLY learned how to do that! **


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, back with even MORE info. Remember...

**Evil Colors...** Black, Purple, White, Orange, Magenta, Gray (Not Silver, GRAY), and Brown

_Good Colors..._ Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Pink, Silver, Gold

(Yes, I added new colors.)

_**Color**_**_ Clashes_**(Good VS Bad)

_Good _VS **Bad**

Red **VS** Black

Blue **VS** Magenta

Green **VS** White

Yellow **VS** Orange

Pink **VS **Purple

Silver **VS** Gray

Gold **VS** Brown

_**Starter Ranger Colors**_ (First Rangers In Story)

_Red_

_Yellow_

_Blue_

* * *

_**The Moment You Have Been Waiting For... The Ideas I have approved are...**_

_Red: _N/A (Boy)

_Yellow:_ Therese Anne Price with the power of the Saber-Tooth Tiger by iloverpowerrangers7135

___Blue:_ Lucas (Luke) Thedore Deverow with the power of the Apatosaurus by GetinGear

_Green: _N/A (Boy)_  
_

_Pink: _N/A (Girl)

_Silver:_ N/A (Boy)

_Gold: _Angelita Dolores Russel with the power of the Stegosaurus by sweetredranger (I chose the animal, if you would like it changed, please PM me or review.)

**Black: **Milan Trayvon Bridge with the power of the Cobra by Bandgeek 18

**Purple:** N/A (Boy)

**White:** N/A (Girl)

**Orange: **Sidney (Sid) Brain Arnold with the power of the Hyena by Aquilla the Eagle

**Magenta: **Lacey Marie Hunt with the power of the Raven by StarWriter0303

**Gray: **N/A (Girl)

**Brown:** N/A (Boy)

**_Ally #1:_ **Riana Genevieve by Wanli8970 (Guest)

_**Ally #2:** _Elizabeth Audrey Strong by iloverpowerrangers7135

_**Ally** **#3:** _Angela Miracle Jones by Yosdellillan Skywalker

**_Mentor:_** Dr. Jonathan Powers by me

**_To My Reviewers..._**

**_GetinGear_** (Guest): I love it! Thanks again! Just for you, I'll change it to switch green and blue to make sure he's in the beginning!

_**Bandgeek** **18:**_ Thanks for your animal submission and thanks for wishing me luck. I wish you luck with _Power Rangers Olympic Force,_ it's a really good story.

_**DreamStar14:**_I love your idea, but I have _**bammybell** _on contact through PM about changing her idea and she might get her OC as the Pink ranger, but if not, you are definitely my backup!

_**Aquilla the Eagle:**_Thanks for your cooperation in changing your OC's color, and sorry I spelled your pen name wrong last time. Oops!

_**White-Falcon-06:**_I sent you a PM, review if you don't get it. Thanks!

**_To Everyone..._**

I think you all must be aware that I do not have my red ranger yet. I am not too picky but I would like one that fits the bill.

Secondly, I need a main villain. I have no idea what to call the main villain. Any name suggestions would be amazing! Generals too. The best will be chosen as the Main Villain and the others will be selected from to be generals.

Thirdly, I need more submissions for guys! I have decided that any and all submissions will be in the story as allies of the rangers or villains. Excited? I hope so. But, really. I need more guys in my story! I've almost filled up all the girl spots! I can still have submissions for girls, but I need submissions for guys. Please!

Lastly, I would really like to fill all these spots. I hope all of you can do it! I believe in you guys! Please, if you don't, I'll have to go to my friends, and if that fails, I'll have to go to my family, then myself, and I'm not the best with characters, especially main villains and generals.

**_Done._**

I think that's it for now! If you would like to know how this story may turn out because it is original, please check out my story _Power Rangers Elemental Force_, it should give you an idea of how I write my original seasons. **Thank You And Please Leave Your Ideas Or Questions!**

**~Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley~**

**© Copyright**


	4. Chapter 4

Remember... (I know I keep repeating this part, but i might as well so you guys don't forget.)

**Evil Colors...** Black, Purple, White, Orange, Magenta, Gray (Not Silver, GRAY), and Brown

_Good Colors..._ Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Pink, Silver, Gold

(Yes, I added new colors.)

_**Color**_**_ Clashes_**(Good VS Bad)

_Good _VS **Bad**

Red **VS** Black

Blue **VS** Magenta

Green **VS** White

Yellow **VS** Orange

Pink **VS **Purple

Silver **VS** Gray

Gold **VS** Brown

_**Starter Ranger Colors**_ (First Rangers In Story)

_Red_

_Yellow_

_Blue_

* * *

_**The Moment You Have Been Waiting For... The Ideas I have approved are...**_

_Red: _N/A (Boy)

_Yellow:_ Therese Anne Price with the power of the Saber-Tooth Tiger by iloverpowerrangers7135

___Blue:_ Lucas (Luke) Thedore Deverow with the power of the Apatosaurus by GetinGear

_Green: _N/A (Boy)_  
_

_Pink: _N/A (Girl)

_Silver:_ Daren Lane with the power of the Haast Eagle by White-Falcon-06

_Gold: _Angelita Dolores Russel with the power of the Stegosaurus by sweetredranger (I chose the animal, if you would like it changed, please PM me or review.)

**Black: **Milan Trayvon Bridge with the power of the Cobra by Bandgeek 18

**Purple:** N/A (Boy)

**White:** Melainie Marie Marcott with the powr of the White Tiger by and then we fell (If you don't like the animal, PM me or review.)

**Orange: **Sidney (Sid) Brain Arnold with the power of the Hyena by Aquilla the Eagle

**Magenta: **Lacey Marie Hunt with the power of the Raven by StarWriter0303

**Gray: **N/A (Girl)

**Brown:** N/A (Boy)

**_Ally #1:_ **Riana Genevieve by Wanli8970 (Guest)

_**Ally #2:** _Elizabeth Audrey Strong by iloverpowerrangers7135

_**Ally** **#3:** _Angela Miracle Jones by Yosdellillan Skywalker

**_Mentor:_** Dr. Jonathan Powers by me

**_To My Reviewers..._**

_**Bandgeek** **18:**_ Thank You for bringing up this. Yes, **ALL** of you may put as many submissions for any kind of character as many times as you like. Oh, and thanks for the help!

**_To Everyone..._**

I think you all must be aware that I do not have my red ranger yet. I am not too picky but I would like one that fits the bill.

Secondly, I need a main villain. I have no idea what to call the main villain. Any name suggestions would be amazing! Generals too. The best will be chosen as the Main Villain and the others will be selected from to be generals.

Thirdly, I need more submissions for guys! I have decided that any and all submissions will be in the story as allies of the rangers or villains. Excited? I hope so. But, really. I need more guys in my story! I've almost filled up all the girl spots! I can still have submissions for girls, but I need submissions for guys. Please!

Lastly, I would really like to fill all these spots. I hope all of you can do it! I believe in you guys! Please, if you don't, I'll have to go to my friends, and if that fails, I'll have to go to my family, then myself, and I'm not the best with characters, especially main villains and generals.

**_Done._**

I think that's it for now! If you would like to know how this story may turn out because it is original, please check out my story _Power Rangers Elemental Force_, it should give you an idea of how I write my original seasons. **Thank You And Please Leave Your Ideas Or Questions!**

**~Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley~**

**© Copyright**


	5. Chapter 5

Remember... (I know I keep repeating this part, but I might as well so you guys don't forget.)

**Evil Colors...** Black, Purple, White, Orange, Magenta, Gray (Not Silver, GRAY), and Brown

_Good Colors..._ Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Pink, Silver, Gold

_**Color**_**_ Clashes_**(Good VS Bad)

_Good _VS **Bad**

Red **VS** Black

Blue **VS** Magenta

Green **VS** White

Yellow **VS** Orange

Pink **VS **Purple

Silver **VS** Gray

Gold **VS** Brown

_**Starter Ranger Colors**_ (First Rangers In Story)

_Red_

_Yellow_

_Blue_

* * *

_**The Moment You Have Been Waiting For... The Ideas I have approved are...**_

_Red: _Keith Davinport with the power of the Velociraptor by Bandgeek 18

_Yellow:_ Therese Anne Price with the power of the Saber-Tooth Tiger by iloverpowerrangers7135

___Blue:_ Lucas 'Luke' Thedore Deverow with the power of the Apatosaurus by GetinGear (Guest)

_Green: _Frank Issac Marsh with the power of the Triceratops by Aquilla the Eagle_  
_

_Pink: _Alison 'Ally' Hunter with the power of the Pterodactyl by DreamStar14

_Silver:_ Daren Lane with the power of the Haast Eagle by White-Falcon-06

_Gold: _Angelita Dolores Russel with the power of the Stegosaurus by sweetredranger (I chose the animal, if you would like it changed, please PM me or review.)

**Black: **Milan Trayvon Bridge with the power of the Cobra by Bandgeek 18

**Purple:** Victor 'Vick' Henry Nelson with the power of the Vampire Bat by OverdiverinGold (Guest)

**White:** Melainie Marie Marcott with the powr of the White Tiger by and then we fell (If you don't like the animal, PM me or review.)

**Orange: **Sidney 'Sid' Brain Arnold with the power of the Hyena by Aquilla the Eagle

**Magenta: **Lacey Marie Hunt with the power of the Raven by StarWriter0303

**Gray: **Nicole Yun with the power of the Scorpion by Chirar

**Brown:** Brodie Spencer Douglas with the power of the Grizzly Bear by GetinGear (Guest)

Allies To The Rangers...

I have SO many submissions that I need another section for allies, mentors/teachers, and villians. You guys are amazing!

Riana Genevieve by Wanli8970 (Guest)

Elizabeth Audrey Strong by iloverpowerrangers7135

Angela Miracle Jones by Yosdellillan Skywalker

Jonathan 'John' Jones by sco23 (No relation to above)

Rin Akasha by Infinity Calix

Annabeth 'Annie' Grace Lisbon by StarWriter0303

Daniella 'Dani' Cleo Anderson by bammybell

Clarissa 'Clary' Lewis by Zania330

Nora Liann Walsh by TVD-Fiend

Mentors/Teachers To The Rangers

_Main:_ Dr. Jonathan Powers by Me

Martial Arts/Fighting Teacher: Benjamin Marcus Billings by Green-Extreme-Ninjetti13

Reflexes/Senses Teacher: Perry Christopher Halliwell by bluesoulhero (I was so close to making your OC green, but my other judges, aka my two bestest friends, said it would be better as a teacher to the rangers. Sorry.)

Illusions Teacher: Renee Natalie Morris by Zania330

Navigation Teacher: Cylas 'Sike' Arron Chemington by ReallyDude

Villains, Generals, and Allies To The Villains

**Master:** N/A

**General #1: **N/A

**General #2: **N/A

**General #3: **N/A

**General #4:** N/A

**Foot Soldiers****: **Chimera (Beings that limbs are made of different animal parts)

**_To My Reviewers..._**

**ALL** of you may put as many submissions for any kind of character as many times as you like. Thanks for the help!

**_To Everyone..._**

First, I need more submissions for guys! I have decided that any and all submissions will be in the story as allies of the rangers or villains. Excited? I hope so. But, really. I need more guys in my story! I've almost filled up all the girl spots! I can still have submissions for girls, but I need submissions for guys. Please!

Lastly, I would really like to get ideas for Generals! I hope all of you can do it! I believe in you guys! Please, if you don't, I'll have to go to my friends, and if that fails, I'll have to go to my family, then myself, and I'm not the best with characters, especially villains.

**_Done._**

I think that's it for now! If you would like to know how this story may turn out because it is original, please check out my story _Power Rangers Elemental Force_, it should give you an idea of how I write my original seasons. **Thank You And Please Leave Your Ideas Or Questions!**

**~Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley~**

**© Copyright**


	6. Finished!

Remember... (I know I keep repeating this part, but I might as well so you guys don't forget.)

**Evil Colors...** Black, Purple, White, Orange, Magenta, Gray (Not Silver, GRAY), and Brown

_Good Colors..._ Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Pink, Silver, Gold

_**Color**_**_ Clashes_**(Good VS Bad)

_Good _VS **Bad**

Red **VS** Black

Blue **VS** Magenta

Green **VS** White

Yellow **VS** Orange

Pink **VS **Purple

Silver **VS** Gray

Gold **VS** Brown

_**Starter Ranger Colors**_ (First Rangers In Story)

_Red_

_Yellow_

_Blue_

* * *

_**The Moment You Have Been Waiting For... The Ideas I have approved are...**_

_Red: _Keith Davinport with the power of the Velociraptor by Bandgeek 18

_Yellow:_ Therese Anne Price with the power of the Saber-Tooth Tiger by iloverpowerrangers7135

___Blue:_ Lucas 'Luke' Thedore Deverow with the power of the Apatosaurus by GetinGear (Guest)

_Green: _Frank Issac Marsh with the power of the Triceratops by Aquilla the Eagle_  
_

_Pink: _Alison 'Ally' Hunter with the power of the Pterodactyl by DreamStar14

_Silver:_ Daren Lane with the power of the Haast Eagle by White-Falcon-06

_Gold: _Angelita Dolores Russel with the power of the Stegosaurus by sweetredranger (I chose the animal, if you would like it changed, please PM me or review.)

**Black: **Milan Trayvon Bridge with the power of the Cobra by Bandgeek 18

**Purple:** Victor 'Vick' Henry Nelson with the power of the Vampire Bat by OverdiverinGold (Guest)

**White:** Melainie Marie Marcott with the powr of the White Tiger by and then we fell (If you don't like the animal, PM me or review.)

**Orange: **Sidney 'Sid' Brain Arnold with the power of the Hyena by Aquilla the Eagle

**Magenta: **Lacey Marie Hunt with the power of the Raven by StarWriter0303

**Gray: **Nicole Yun with the power of the Scorpion by Chirar

**Brown:** Brodie Spencer Douglas with the power of the Grizzly Bear by GetinGear (Guest)

**_Allies To The Rangers..._**

I have SO many submissions that I need another section for allies, mentors/teachers, and villians. You guys are amazing!

Riana Genevieve by Wanli8970 (Guest)

Elizabeth Audrey Strong by iloverpowerrangers7135

Angela Miracle Jones by Yosdellillan Skywalker

Jonathan 'John' Jones by sco23 (No relation to above)

Rin Akasha by Infinity Calix

Annabeth 'Annie' Grace Lisbon by StarWriter0303

Daniella 'Dani' Cleo Anderson by bammybell

Clarissa 'Clary' Lewis by Zania330

Nora Liann Walsh by TVD-Fiend

_**Mentors/Teachers To The Rangers**_

_Main:_ Dr. Jonathan Powers by Me

Martial Arts/Fighting Teacher: Benjamin Marcus Billings by Green-Extreme-Ninjetti13

Reflexes/Senses Teacher: Perry Christopher Halliwell by bluesoulhero (I was so close to making your OC green, but my other judges, aka my two bestest friends, said it would be better as a teacher to the rangers. Sorry.)

Illusions Teacher: Renee Natalie Morris by Zania330

Navigation Teacher: Cylas 'Sike' Arron Chemington by ReallyDude

Sneaking/Hiding Teacher: Ginger Noris by My Best Friend (Really, my real best friend.)

Strategy Teacher: Raymond Aaron Brinks by StarRiser

_**Villains, Generals, and Allies To The Villains**_

**Master:** Master Ahriman 'The Terrible' Genevieve by Wanli8970 (Guest)

**General #1: **Arachne 'Terra' Webb by Zania330

**General #2: **Lirx by Aquilla the Eagle

**General #3: **[Lord] Veenom by GetinGear (Guest)

**General #4:** Valcon 'Veddy' by Me

**Foot Soldiers****: **Chimera (Beings that limbs are made of different animal parts) by Me

**_To Everyone..._**

Finally I have all the characters and will get to work on the first chapter of _Power Rangers Ancient_ _Animals_! Thank you to everyone and anyone who helped except for one select person who's name I won't mention.

**_Done._**

**~Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley~**

**© Copyright**


	7. Uploaded!

**I have just uploaded the story if you would like to see it. It might not be up right now, but I'm hoping you can see it within the hour. Thank you for all of your help and enjoy the story!**

* * *

_**The Ideas I have approved are...**_

_Red: _Keith Davinport with the power of the Velociraptor by Bandgeek 18

_Yellow:_ Therese Anne Price with the power of the Saber-Tooth Tiger by ilovepowerrangers7135

___Blue:_ Lucas 'Luke' Thedore Deverow with the power of the Apatosaurus by GetinGear (Guest)

_Green: _Frank Issac Marsh with the power of the Triceratops by Aquilla the Eagle_  
_

_Pink: _Alison 'Ally' Hunter with the power of the Pterodactyl by DreamStar14

_Silver:_ Daren Lane with the power of the Haast Eagle by White-Falcon-06

_Gold: _Angelita Dolores Russel with the power of the Stegosaurus by sweetredranger (I chose the animal, if you would like it changed, please PM me or review.)

**Black: **Milan Trayvon Bridge with the power of the Cobra by Bandgeek 18

**Purple:** Victor 'Vick' Henry Nelson with the power of the Vampire Bat by OverdiverinGold (Guest)

**White:** Melainie Marie Marcott with the powr of the White Tiger by and then we fell (If you don't like the animal, PM me or review.)

**Orange: **Sidney 'Sid' Brain Arnold with the power of the Hyena by Aquilla the Eagle

**Magenta: **Lacey Marie Hunt with the power of the Raven by StarWriter0303

**Gray: **Nicole Yun with the power of the Scorpion by Chirar

**Brown:** Brodie Spencer Douglas with the power of the Grizzly Bear by GetinGear (Guest)

**_Allies To The Rangers..._**

I have SO many submissions that I need another section for allies, mentors/teachers, and villians. You guys are amazing!

Riana Genevieve by Wanli8970 (Guest)

Elizabeth Audrey Strong by ilovepowerrangers7135

Angela Miracle Jones by Yosdellillan Skywalker

Jonathan 'John' Jones by sco23 (No relation to above)

Rin Akasha by Infinity Calix

Annabeth 'Annie' Grace Lisbon by StarWriter0303

Daniella 'Dani' Cleo Anderson by bammybell

Clarissa 'Clary' Lewis by Zania330

Nora Liann Walsh by TVD-Fiend (Guest)

_**Mentors/Teachers To The Rangers**_

_Main:_ Dr. Jonathan Powers by Me

Martial Arts/Fighting Teacher: Benjamin Marcus Billings by Green-Extreme-Ninjetti13

Reflexes/Senses Teacher: Perry Christopher Halliwell by bluesoulhero (I was so close to making your OC green, but my other judges, aka my two bestest friends, said it would be better as a teacher to the rangers. Sorry.)

Illusions Teacher: Renee Natalie Morris by Zania330

Navigation Teacher: Cylas 'Sike' Arron Chemington by ReallyDude

Sneaking/Hiding Teacher: Ginger Noris by My Best Friend (Really, my real best friend.)

Strategy Teacher: Raymond Aaron Brinks by StarRiser

_**Villains, Generals, and Allies To The Villains**_

**Master:** Master Ahriman 'The Terrible' Genevieve by Wanli8970 (Guest)

**General #1: **Arachne 'Terra' Webb by Zania330

**General #2: **Lirx by Aquilla the Eagle

**General #3: **[Lord] Veenom by GetinGear (Guest)

**General #4:** Valcon 'Veddy' by Me

**Foot Soldiers****: **Chimera (Beings that limbs are made of different animal parts) by Me

**_Done._**

**~Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley~**

**© Copyright**


End file.
